


Every day is hump day

by lazarusthefirst



Series: Five dumb peas in a dumb pod [2]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, OT5, Routine, mornings at monmouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5006512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazarusthefirst/pseuds/lazarusthefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The steam fogs up his glasses; Ronan draws a love heart on one lens, and a dick on the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every day is hump day

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about what mornings are like at Monmouth on different day and then i thought hey why not add feelings and cuddling to that

Mornings are a bit of a catastrophe at Monmouth. Gansey never wakes up immediately; it usually takes him until he’s climbing into the Pig. Some mornings even that’s too much, and Ronan has to steal his keys and drag him into the BMW.

  
Ronan always makes coffee. He hardly drinks it himself, but presses a mug into Gansey’s hands as he stumbles around half blind. The steam fogs up his glasses; Ronan draws a love heart on one lens, and a dick on the other.

  
‘Much appreciated,’ Gansey sighs, as if this is a new joke.

  
Noah’s appearance can vary. Some unfortunate mornings have him crashing about like a hurricane, mainly just pleased that he’s corporeal enough to hold a conversation. He’s the one who does up the grocery lists, and then reminds them to actually do the shopping. Ronan thinks it’s because he can’t eat anymore, which saddens Gansey, but sometimes Gansey thinks he does it just for the fun of making up the most erratic grocery lists he can.

  
‘We really don’t need three bags of almonds,’ he said reasonably, peering at the list stuck to the fridge. They owned three fridge magnets. One was a map of Henrietta (Gansey’s, a gift from Adam), one was a cartoon ghost (Noah’s, a gift from Blue) and one was a large middle finger (Ronan’s, a gift from Ronan). The list was currently stuck under Gansey’s map.

  
‘An almond a day helps kick start your digestive system,’ Noah said.

  
‘Where did you hear that?’ Gansey asked over the rims of his fogged-up glasses.

  
‘School,’ Noah said proudly.

  
‘Yeah, _Gansey_.’ Ronan’s voice filtered in from his room.

  
‘Take your retainer out before you talk, _Ronan_ ,’ Gansey retorted.

  
On the mornings where Adam shows up, already ready to go, things run a lot less smoothly. Ronan’s usually distracted, and Noah has maximum energy on Adam mornings (second only to Blue mornings, which are rare and reserved strictly for weekends because otherwise it’s chaos). Adam comes over if they’re going adventuring after school, as it makes more sense economically to only take one car. At least, this is how Blue put it to Adam, in her most reasonable voice, so he wouldn’t spend thousands on gas trying to keep up with them.

  
Gansey always feels untidy beside Adam, who wears his uniform like a soldier, neat and straight-backed. Ronan nudges shoulders with Adam as often as he can get away with it before Adam gives him a shove back.

  
Some mornings follow nights where Gansey couldn’t sleep. He’d listen at Ronan’s door to make sure he wasn’t awake too (he could always tell, somehow) before pottering around his books and his Henrietta model until the light crept into the building and he could hear Ronan bashing around in his room. Gansey would have the coffee made on mornings like this, and if Noah didn’t show then it would just be the two of them, sleepily bumping shoulders in doorways and finding keys and fixing each other’s ties. Ronan would try to slap Gansey’s hands away, but he’d get him eventually.

  
Ronan was, contrary to popular belief, quite a restful person to be around. There was enough common ground between them that they didn’t get in each others way; Gansey sometimes found his body easily orbiting Ronan’s, recognising familiar patterns in the way he knew the way home without really thinking about it. Ronan would say things at random like ‘This coffee is fucking terrible,’ and ‘I’m not coming to English today,’ and Gansey would nod or frown and it was easy like a Sunday morning, except there were no loud ghosts and no intimidating friends and no beautiful girls teasing him. Just Gansey and Ronan, knocking around, two weird peas in a pod.

  
Blue mornings were quite different. Due to her mostly unavailability during the week, Blue is always gagging to get out of Fox Way by Saturday. If it’s been a particularly bad week she arrives over early, even if they’re all still unconscious, and crawls into bed beside Gansey (over the covers) and pulls a blanket down over herself. Gansey puts an arm around her without even fully waking up, and Monmouth returns to peaceful silence for a while longer.

  
One of the only times Gansey has ever seen Ronan willingly use his phone is when Adam is late. Usually it’s something along the lines of a brief ‘Get the fuck up Parrish you slob’ before hanging up, but Gansey knows a declaration of love when he sees one. Adam works himself into the ground most days and Ronan never calls him before ten AM, but any longer than that and he gets annoyed.

  
‘Adam’s late,’ Blue whispered into Gansey’s neck, as her eyes followed Ronan stomping through Gansey’s room.

  
Gansey never took his eyes off her, snuggled down beside him, but he could sense Ronan’s energy like a physical storm. ‘I think he does it on purpose,’ he said honestly. ‘To wind Ronan up.’

  
Blue looked up at him, eyes wide. ‘Why? Why does Adam hate us?’

  
Gansey grinned. ‘Sometimes I think he likes Ronan that way.’

  
Their habits are routine, but they’re in school, so they’re used to it. Breakfast that usually turns into a food fight or a pissing contest about whose hodge-podge meal is worse, due to Noah dictating the groceries (‘You could just write your own lists that make sense,’ Blue argued. Everyone gave her a pointed look when Noah visibly wilted). Adventuring, Nino’s, and more adventuring tend to populate their days, although sometimes there’s an unspoken consensus to just be lazy. The mood tends to strike them all at once or not at all, usually coinciding with bad weather, and they return from second breakfast to Monmouth and mostly horizontal positions.

Gansey and Blue spend hours lying in his bed just talking softly, telling each other stories about things they saw during the week, or dreams they had, or weird shaped clouds they saw. Gansey spends the longest time memorising Blue’s side profile as she uses his phone to browse feminist articles online, occasionally reading him passages with a wonderful glow of shared enthusiasm for ideas on her face.

  
Somewhere along the road Noah discovers a love of art. Gansey sections off a large wall for him to practise on, in order to brighten up the dusty bottom floor of Monmouth. Adam thinks it’s something to do with Noah liking that he’s able to leave some sort of physical imprint on things, so that even when he fades away part of him is still there. Ronan dislikes this opinion and says Noah’s just bored. ‘Spending your afterlife watching Gansey and Sargent make sad puppy eyes at each other is hardly anyone’s idea of fun,’ he says frankly.

  
Not that Ronan can talk. He returned from a particularly bad day at church one Sunday in a towering fury. Thunderstorms had kept all of Henrietta awake the night before so no one was really in the mood for Ronan’s shit. Adam had suffered particularly badly, adding a long shift at the garage to his mostly sleepless night. Gansey was half tempted to gather Blue and Adam into the Pig and escape until he’d calmed down, when suddenly it all went quiet in the other room. Blue and Gansey glanced at each other, then sat down to see how long it lasted.

  
After about twenty minutes with no cursing, Blue asked ‘Do you think he’s fallen asleep?’

  
Noah put his head between them. ‘No,’ he said, making them both jump. ‘Go and see.’

  
Blue and Gansey tiptoed to the door and peered into Ronan’s room. Ronan was lying on the bed, still in his church clothes, in a borderline coma. Adam was lying beside him, body turned into Ronan’s, with one hand on Ronan’s arm, like he’d pulled him down.

  
‘Ronan was really kicking off,’ Noah whispered in their ears, as quiet as only a ghost could be. When he spoke like this, Blue felt she was almost hearing it inside her head.

  
‘Guess Adam was too tired for it,’ Blue said, feeling all stupidly warm inside.

  
‘He told Ronan he could either shut up and lie down or get out,’ Noah reported, sounding like a proud father.

  
‘That’s my boy,’ Gansey murmured. Blue couldn’t tell if he was talking about Adam or Ronan.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](http://thetrojeans.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](http://twitter.com/lazarusthefirst/)


End file.
